The present invention relates generally to a configured structure of the wick structure lining along an interior surface of a heat pipe and, more particularly, to a configured structure of the wick structure that provides a reinforced connection between the wick structure and the heat pipe, and is advantageous for lining the wick structure into the heat pipe.
Heat pipes, by having the features of high thermal conductive, quick thermal response, no moving parts, simple structure and multi-functions, can transfer huge amount of heat without consuming significant amount of electricity. Therefore, heat pipes are suitable for heat dissipation of electronic products. In addition, the interior wall of the conventional heat pipe includes wick structure. The wick structure includes web for capillary effect, which is advantageous for transmission of working fluid in the heat pipe.
While installing the wick structure into the heat pipe, a wick structure configured with two openings at two ends thereof is winded about a core bar. The wick structure is gradually guided in the heat pipe by the core bar. As the fiction between the wick structure and the heat pipe is larger than that between the wick structure and the core bar, the core bar is easily withdrawn after the wick structure is disposed in the heat pipe. The wick structure is thus in contact with the heat pipe, and the installation of the configured wick structure is complete.
However, the above conventional installing method does not provide any fastening or fitting structure. Instead, the wick structure is attached to the core bar solely by friction. Therefore, duration installation, the wick structure is easily peeled off or wrinkled, such that the installation process can not be automated. As the installation of the wick structure has to be performed manually, the quality is difficult to control. 
Therefore, there exist inconvenience and drawbacks for practically application of the above conventional wick structure of the heat pipes. There is thus a substantial need to provide a configured structure of the heat pipe wick structure that resolves the above drawbacks and can be used more conveniently and practically.